Cardinal Cisneros
Cardinal Cisneros was a suspect in the murder investigation of torturer Mateo Arias in Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time) and the killer of bride Lady Fiore in Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time). Profile Cisneros was a 79-year-old cardinal and the Grand Inquisitor of the Spanish Inquisition. He has brown eyes and short gray hair kept under a brown cap. He wears a red cardinal robe over a brown long-sleeved shirt with an elaborate golden cross pattern. He wears a silver necklace with a large cross as well as a ring on his left middle finger. In his first appearance, it is known that Cisneros knows anatomy, eats olives and plays Triumph. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is a sharpshooter, drinks fig liqueur and has gout. Events of Criminal Case Hell to Pay Cisneros became a suspect after Jack and the player found his ring at the scene of the murder. When told about the murder, he revealed that Mateo had accompanied him to a trial in the town square earlier that day, beheading an unrepentant sinner. He told the team that Mateo was a professional, later revealing that Leonardo da Vinci, the man the team was looking for, had escaped from the Spanish Inquisition. However, before the team could find him, they needed to solve the murder, so they headed to the trial site that Cisneros had told them about. Mid-investigation, Cisneros berated the team for visiting a brothel that Mateo had frequented. Finding his behavior suspicious, Jack and the player returned to the brothel, where they discovered that Cisneros had crossed paths with the victim at the brothel. Embarrassed, he informed the team that he had only gone to the brothel to weed out the heretics and that he had tried to explain that to Mateo. However, since he did not believe that Mateo had taken his word, he threatened to harm him if he ever revealed his secret. Cisneros was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Isabel Vázquez for Mateo's murder. After the team presented Isabel to him, Cisneros agreed to quietly excommunicate and banish her in order to avoid the publicity of a trial. Till Death Do Us Part Cisneros became a suspect again after Jack and the player found his goblet in the wedding ceremony room. After they realized that he was the wedding's officiant, they spoke to him, where he informed the team that he thought that the wedding would be a nice respite from the heretics. He then implored the team to find the killer and said that they were working against the Will of the Lord. Cisneros was spoken to again about the victim's mockery of his vows. He explained that he had taken the victim to be a good Catholic girl, but was shocked when she called his words into question. He then claimed that Fiore had paid the price for balking at the Lord's traditions. In the end, it was proven that Cisneros was Fiore's killer. Cisneros thought that the extremely beautiful Fiore should not marry anyone out of fear that her "purity" would be tainted. He then shot her with Leonardo's experimental gun so that neither her fiancé, King Henry VIII, nor anybody else could "have" her. The team then handed him over to Pope Leo X, who excommunicated Cisneros from the Church. Trivia *Cisneros is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *In Hell to Pay and Till Death Do Us Part's sticker albums, it is noted in both cases' suspect list stickers that Cisneros is 5'6" when he appeared as 5'5" in his profile. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Cardinal Cisneros was a Spanish cardinal, religious figure and statesman. Case appearances *Hell to Pay (Case #12 of Travel in Time) *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time) Gallery C303Teaser.png|Cisneros featuring in Hell to Pay's teaser. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers